


“造物主计划吗。”

by Icker



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icker/pseuds/Icker
Summary: -“亲爱的，你要记住计划永远是计划，你操控得了计划，却操控不了命运。”





	“造物主计划吗。”

**-“亲爱的，你要记住计划永远是计划，命运很难懂的。”**

寒风瑟瑟，他站在路灯下。很久没有出来面对冬天，他有一些恍惚。还是太冷了使得风走街串巷的声音非常大，呼啸而过，它钻进了没扣好的衣服里，冻得M先生不由自主地打了一个寒颤，也不由自主地裹紧风衣。

M先生此次出行是去见一个被关了很久还没放出来的人——G先生。

“说实话，亲爱的。”当时，坐在对面的人向M先生示意了扣在手上的镣铐，银色的金属泛着寒光，“我觉得这没什么，我不认为我有错。怎么说呢，虽然大家都恨我，或许你也不例外，但还是挺高兴你能看我。”

他眉心长了一颗美人痣，把自己的脸衬得更漂亮。

“里面过得还好，就是还挺血腥的，时不时来新人很麻烦。”他想了想，指着自己红似火的唇说，“这就是被血染红的，但没你的好喝就是了。”

“总的来说，时间到了，下次见。”G先生仿佛计算过一样，笑眯眯地挥手告别。

那一瞬，M先生想起曾谈过的话。

现在大家如同被上帝废弃般，人类似乎不存在于这个世界一样。

不。

与其说上帝舍弃人类，倒不如说是人类抛弃了上帝。大家都没有出门，不需要。只要戴上头盔，什么都可以办得到。全息世界里，只要调好参数，你就可以匹敌造物主，无所不能。

于是出现了“造物主计划”。

“这样下去迟早要反噬。”X先生对于这个评价极低，“像极了古早的游戏，沉迷过头可不好。”

“不一定，现在机器人可以帮我们做到一切，更何况有营养液来帮我们维持身体。”M先生理着清单，轻声反驳，“撇开恐怖分子与极端分子的拒绝参与不谈。你应该知道的，你曾经当过策划，没有什么比你更了解它，这个的判定是S+。”

“可亲爱的，人需要繁衍。”他像猫一样，把M先生柔顺的长发当作毛线球把玩，“这是计划里最大也是最小的漏洞。”

“人是动物。”

这不应该是借口，坐在自家沙发上的M先生胡思乱想着，哪有那么糟糕。机器人不会反叛，营养液不是失供，一切都想着美好的方向前进。

但是，人会老去。他突然意识到，G先生可能说得对，如果“造物主计划”有所差错，那么一切就会改变。

他突然背脊发寒，一股冷意涌上心头。

计划已经运行近一年了，但整个社会却出现了相当大的变故。就像鸦片一样，所有人染上瘾了，且无法自拔。

再过一段时间呢？是不是要所有人类都失去了踪迹？

M先生觉得他不知道答案。

“我也不知道。”G先生漫不经心地说，他打量着M先生，挑眉说，“你特意穿了这一身过来，就是为了问这个问题？”

M先生的穿着打扮明显不符合自己的品味，倒是符合他的品味。

“……”

他缄默一会，G先生捕捉到他的喉结滚动好几番，才说。

“不，你不打算出去么？你给自己判的罪，所有人都认为你疯了。”

“那是他们认为，还有，不想出去。”外面的世界有什么人烟气息？全都在破舱里。

“我打算停止这个计划。”M先生犹豫了好久，不停地在踟躇着，“你知道的，我的权限还是能够取消，”

“不可能的，会失败。”

“什么？”

G先生打断他后，对视上那双漆黑的眼睛，继续说，“我们没有权限了。权限被分散了，只有全体通过或所有人以少数服从多数才可能。这是苦果不是吗？”

“这是罪。”M先生发声有些艰难，“全人类都会被毁的。”

“或许呗。这就是薛定谔的猫，你永远不知道好坏，假如你说你掌握了命运，你又是否知道是命运的指引？亲爱的，我们无法计划未来。”

“但是，”G先生弯起眉眼，“你的未来不是还有我。”

“放心吧，我出来了。”

**Author's Note:**

> *这个故事一开始是说，M先生看望G先生，他们曾是一对，接着G先生为了取消这个计划被迫锒铛入狱，看望后逝世了。之后，M先生在科技时代的世界遭遇封杀，甚至无法下线。M先生想要拯救G先生，冒着生命危险，启动了G先生留给他的Eva系统，穿越去救G先生。
> 
> 但因为匆匆忙忙而导致操作失误，来到了平行世界。发现G先生没走，但自己却走了。
> 
> 原因一模一样。
> 
> *所以，为什么写出了一个不一样的故事我也觉得迷啊（。）


End file.
